Faint Music, Clear Love
by KillCupido
Summary: 'He never thought that revenge was a mistake.' Nine SasaYako drabbles for the Ipod Shuffle Challenge.


**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** I played some music. And wrote something. Nine SasaYako drabbles.  
**Pairing(s):** SasazukaXYako  
**Genre:** Romance. Sub-genre differs every drabble.  
**Warning:** End of manga, one AU, OOC-ness.  
**Disclaimer:** Leave me alone, I don't own MTNN and its characters, are you happy now?  
**AN:** Yes, I know it's supposed to be ten drabbles. But Inner Universe came up twice. So that drabble is twice as long :P

Drabble number four is especially for Olympia-Aurion. She should know why XD

Number eight is based on a RL situation.

Rules:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. (MTNN, SasazukaYako)

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

* * *

**Faint Music, Clear Love**

Dear Agony – Breaking Benjamin

She didn't know that the death of a friend – _just a friend, mom, don't worry_ – could hurt her more than the death of her father. It burned, burned so much that she couldn't even cry at his funeral. After that, Neuro finally defeated Sicks and when he was in hell, the pain had dulled, had become nothing more than an occasional ache in her chest.

But still, every time, when she caught a flash of silver hair on the street, she couldn't help but call.

"Sasazuka-san!"

And be disappointed. She wondered what Sasazuka thought of that.

What if – Simple Plan

He never thought that revenge was a mistake. But when he saw her expression, behind the bars, he wondered if he hadn't made one. So he just smiled a little bit – _'I'm sorry'_- before he died.

Being dead wasn't so bad. Okay, his parents weren't very happy that he was with there already and his little sis had been a little bit vocal about Yako, but being able to watch wasn't so bad. Watching her grow in an almost legendary detective, having fun, tending his grave, talking to it. And he smiled again.

'_I will be waiting here, so keep on living,'_

Not Gonna Get Us - Tatu

People keep glaring at me, accusing me. They keep asking questions, daring me to answer 'wrong'. What's wrong, what's right in this? I don't really care what other people think of me. I can withstand it. But I know this is affecting Yako. She's exhausted of the glares, the questions. Tired of the media, tired of the people here. She tries to hide it, but hey, I'm the person with semi permanent panda-eyes here.

So I extend my hand and ask:

"Let's go somewhere, just us, alright?"

She glances up, holding my gaze for a little while. I don't know what she is seeing. But she nods and smiles, smiles a smile I haven't seen for quite a while.

_Keep accusing me, keep questioning me. But don't you dare to touch her._

Lollipop – Framing Hanley

She licks the lollipop rather suggestively and watches Sasazuka squirm in his seat, clearly uncomfortable. She does it again and smiles sweetly at his glare.

"What's wrong? Do you want one too? I have some more in my bag!"

_Payback time. I'm not THAT innocent!_

If today was your last day - Nickleback

"Sasazuka-san?"

He turns around and almost falls over when she flies into his arms, drawing him in a tight hug.

"Yako-chan? What's it? I'm going to miss my plane…"

She mumbles something and he gently tills up her chin, raising his eyebrows when he sees her red face.

"I just thought, if today was the last day you are here, I should tell you…that I really, really like you and- Well, I will miss you!"

Sasazuka doesn't say anything, instead, he presses a soft kiss against her lips.

Telephone – Lady Gaga

"Sasazuka-san, your phone is ringing!"

"Nngghh?"

"No, not that! Wake up!"

He grouchily opens one eye. Yako is standing over him, shaking him lightly.

"Who is it?"

'It's Ishigaki-san, he probably knows something about-'

_'Do not want!'_

He suddenly sits up, grabs his phone and throws it against the wall, efficiently silencing it. Yako yelps when an arm suddenly sneaks over her waist. She yelps even louder when she is drawn against his body, but begins to giggle when he snuggles into her.

"I'm busy."

She giggles even more when Usui comes in.

Inner Universe – Yoko Kanno

"My Lady, your lesson is going to begin."

She doesn't say anything. She also doesn't move.

He takes a look at the picture and smiles.

"You really like cherry blossoms, don't you, milady?"

The young women turns and smiles at the tall, silver haired man. He smiles a tiny smile back. Nothing more than a tilt of his lips, but it's enough for her.

"Take me to Japan."

"What?" His voice is baffled.

She giggles at his surprise.

"Japan. I want to see it someday. I want to go outside, not confided to this wheelchair."

He bows, "For you, every life time again, milady."

'Yako? Yako-chan?'

She opens her eyes and sees Sasazuka, kneeling before her. He brushes some flower petals out her hair.

"You really like cherry blossoms, don't you, Yako-chan?" His voice is amused.

She smiles and replies, "I do. You promised, didn't you?"

She can't help but giggle at his slightly surprised look.

"Promise you will watch the cherry blossom again with me?"

He smiles, 'For you, every life time again.'

She didn't expect anything less.

The Internet is for Porn - ?

Her mouth is slightly open. Scratch that, it was wide open.

"You're LYING!"

"I'm not."

"You are! You can't have not seen _Titanic_!"

He scratches his neck and shrugs, "I don't really see the point of watching a three hours long movie about a ship which is going to sink anyway."

"It's going to be on the TV..."

"Wha- No!"

"Please?"

_'Still no…'_

"Pretty please?"

She looks up and gives him the wide, teary eyes.

_'Oh, hell.'_

"When?"

Let me borrow that top - Kelly

Sasazuka leans against the door frame and asks with a bored voice, "Please give my shirt back, Yako."

"No!" Yako sticks out her tongue and hugs the white shirt a bit closer.

"Yako, you don't wear it, so please give it to me. I don't have any."

"No! Fuck you!"

_'I hate it when she's drunk.'_


End file.
